This invention relates to a card connector which has a card insertion slot and contacts which are electrically connected to a inserted card, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
Conventionally, in an electronic apparatus such as an image photographing apparatus, an IC card has been used for recording image data. The IC card is inserted into a card holder body of a card connector located inside the electronic apparatus, and so electrically connected. In the above-mentioned card connector, installation parts with which the card connector is installed in a body of the electronic apparatus, are arranged outside the projected area of the card holder body, that is, in a position outside a side surface of the card holder body, in order not to interfere with the inserted card.
However, in the structure of the above-described card connector, since the installation parts are arranged outside the projected area of the card holder body, they may interfere with other electronic parts in the case of mounting them in a small space inside a miniaturized electronic apparatus. This has caused a problem for miniaturizing the electronic apparatus. Besides, it has been requested that the mounting space of the printed circuit board should be efficiently used by installing the card holder body at a predetermined distance apart from a printed circuit board (so-called standoff) in order to make a space to mount chips, etc. between the card holder body and the printed circuit board.